Twisted Workouts
by RainLily13
Summary: If he knew going to the gym had such satisfying results, he would have joined sooner - and he didn't mean the weight loss or the muscles either. But with his luck, nothing goes right for him when it comes to dating. Right before the big day there she is, sauntering right into the office, in the middle of the case, and strutting a badge. She was a special agent!
1. Prologue

_Heyyy everyone!_

_I finally I get to post up my _third_ NCIS crossover! Woo hoo! XD I've been waiting to post this one up for so long! ^^_

_First a Tony/Kagome… then a Gibbs/Kagome… and _now_ a McGee/Kagome…_

_I think I'm a bit obsessed, don't ya think? XD_

_McGee/Kagome is a new concept to me, as well as all my other NCIS x-overs, so hopefully I'll get this and do well! ^_^_

_Next on my list of crossovers is Kagome/Train… that's winning by a landslide compared to the others XD _

_And remember, Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! :) _

* * *

_Category- _NCIS/Inuyasha

_Pairing- _McGee/Kagome

_Summary- _If he knew going to the gym had such satisfying results, he would have joined sooner and he doesn't mean the weight loss or muscles either. But because of his luck, nothing goes right for him when it comes to dating and right before the big day she walks right in the office, in the middle of the case, strutting a badge. She was a special agent?

_Ages_- Ok, If you've ever watched NCIS, then Kagome's about the same age as Ziva I guess, who's most likely in her late twenties.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Twisted Workouts-

* * *

-Prologue-

_-Sunday; 2300h-_

'…**Tick…tock…tick…tock….'**

_Heavy breaths were exerted into the night… a harsh whisper sounded out…_

"_Kacy! This way!" _

'…**Tick…tock…tick…tock….'**

_The sound of feet running echoed frantically… a whimper escaped a woman's throat._

"_G-god Trace! Di-Did we lose it…? _

_It was only a matter of time…_

'…**Tick…tock…tick…tock….'**

_A solemn, gruff voice murmured back to her. "I don't know Kacy… but whatever that fucking thing is… we're not going down without a fight..."_

_The girl swallowed deeply, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before a determined expression crossed her face. She nodded curtly. "You're right…"_

_Two resonating clicks resonated as guns were drawn. _

_They were trained for this kind of thing… _

'…**Tick…tock…tick…tock….'**

"_Trace?" the voice was soft, but confident._

"… _Yea Kacy?" it was hesitant, as if knowing what she was going to say, but not wanting to hear it because of what it meant…_

"_I love you…" her confession was genuine, truthful._

…_it also meant that he wasn't the only one who believed they wouldn't see the sun rise once more…_

"_Yea… I love you too Kacy… I love you too…" His own confession held the same truth._

'…**Tick…tock…tick…tock….'**

_A petrified scream pierced the air._

_The pangs of shots burst out._

'_**Aah-aahhhhhh'**_

_And then…_

'…**Tick…tock…tick…tock….'**

…silence_…_

* * *

-Monday; 0900h-

'**Woof**! **Woof-woof**!'

In a park early in the morning, a dog tugged at its leash wildly, fervently trying to run towards something.

A man in his late fifties furrowed his graying eyebrows. "Woah boy!" came his surprised, deep voice. "What's gotten into you?"

The dog, a medium sized black and brown basset hound just kept barking, still adamant in his attempt towards the edge of the sidewalk… towards the forest.

The man sighed tiredly, and gave in, knowing he couldn't win with this stubborn dog of his. "Alright alright Ty! We're going in there… but I swear if all you want to do is piss on some damn tree-" the man froze suddenly. "Oh **God**." He choked out thickly.

Next to him, his basset hound stared at the scene and howled a somber note.

The sight that lay in front of the man was enough to make him have a heart attack.

* * *

Sounds of loud clanking echoed against the walls of the enormous room, mingling not-so-harmoniously with the harsh, heavy breaths and grunts that accompanied it.

In a certain section, away from the metal contraptions used for exercise, was a woman, a petite one compared to the larger man she was with.

Dancing, mischievous green eyes locked with bouncing, playful blue ones as they darted about the padded floor.

Breathing heavily, McGee continued to defend himself from the person in front of him, occasionally decking out a swift kick and sharp jab here and there. A little, but concentrated smile was settled on his lips the whole time.

The smile broadened when he heard the light, merry-filled laugh escape from his 'opponent'.

"C'mon McGee-kun! This the best you got…?" said a teasing female voice. The voice itself was slightly accented, but after years of living so far away from her home country, it was quite faded.

McGee chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "Ohh…" he drawled out in the same tone. "You better watch it Higurashi... I might just step it up…"

Raising her arm to block, Kagome threw him a coy look. "Well then, what's holding you back?"

"Ohhh I dunno…" McGee trailed off, grinning as he feinted left. He swept his leg from under Kagome as she sent a punch and missed, tripping her.

Kagome's eyes widened comically as she fell back, unable to do anything. McGee closed in as she landed on the padded ground with a loud thud, letting out an "_Oof_!"

Dropping down quickly, McGee hovered over the fallen woman as he pinned her securely to the ground. "Guess you could say my mother raised me to be a gentleman…" he continued suggestively.

Kagome gaped up at him before her eyes narrowed in mock anger. "Are you saying what I think you're saying…" she gritted out, though there was a hidden hint of playfulness in her tone.

McGee shrugged, his little grin still spread out on his face. "May-be…" he drew out.

A sly glint entered Kagome's eyes…

The poor man didn't know what hit him next.

Suddenly the tables turned and McGee was splayed on the ground with Kagome's smaller body on top of him as she straddled the restrained male. A smug smirk was situated on her features. "Hahah, showed ya there, huh Mr. Gentleman?"

McGee shook his head in amusement, although he was a little flustered at their positions -anybody could tell by the suspicious red hint to his ears- he probably could have struggled out of her hold and knocked the woman off balance since they weren't really seriously training by now…

But with the position they were in at the moment… well let's just say he wasn't exactly complaining…

McGee looked up to gaze deeply at Kagome, and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

In response, the girl only cocked her head in a questioning motion.

A dazed smile stretched out on the man's features. "You're pretty…" he murmured in a low, heated whisper.

Kagome blinked at the random comment, before turning a beet red color as it finally registered in her mind. Despite that, she replied with a comment on her own. "You're not too bad looking yourself down there…" she smiled serenely, nudging him lightly.

They stayed like that for a moment, before they were strongly aware of the heated stares they were getting by the other members of the gym.

Both of them blushing even more, Kagome rolled off McGee and bounced up from the ground. Bending slightly, she held out a hand to help her friend up.

Sending her a boyish grin, he grabbed her hand and stood up quickly.

Of course, Kagome stumbled back slightly once their grips broke off due to a random spurt of clumsiness, and McGee quickly reached out to steady her, pulling her close to him, embracing her almost.

Again, they were caught in a heated gaze.

Taking a chance, McGee smiled nervously down at her and leaned in to whisper an important question in her ear. "Are you doing anything Saturday night?" he asked softly.

For once, he actually didn't stutter…

When he pulled back, he saw a small, excited grin crossing Kagome's face. "I am now…" she replied pleasantly.

* * *

1,066 Words

_Well… waddya think?_

_It was shorter before, because the beginning wasn't very descriptive because I wanted to go the mysterious route. But then, I decided it was a little too blah, not enough details to satisfy me lol._

_I like the last part, complete fluff. XD_

_Tell me how it was please!_

_Till next time,_

_-RainLily_

Also, for those who weren't aware, I have a poll open on my profile on what stories I should start first. They are all Inuyasha crossovers only, with Kagome paired up with random guys of my choice XD

Just so you know, I **WILL** start all of those stories on my profile eventually; the poll is just for which ones I should start first. ^^

In a moment, I'll take this fic off the list, since it's already started. The ones that are still up for voting are these that follow:

**Title**

Category

(Pairings)

**From Arrows to Bullets- **Black Cat (Kag/Train)

**Is it Fate?- **Bleach (Kag/Ichigo)

**Addicted- **Chibi Vampire (Ren/Kag)

**Cipher- **DNAngel (Kag/Daisuke/Dark)

**Underneath the Surface- **Eyeshield 21 (Kag/Himura)

**In a World of Deception- **Harry Potter (Kag/Harry)

**Second Chances- **Naruto (Kag/Kakashi)

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent- **Pysch (Kag/Shawn)

**Eclipse- **Rurouni Kenshin (Kag/Kenshin)

**One Door Shuts, Another Opens- **Twilight (Kag/Edward)

**To Find what is Lost-**Vampire Knight (Kag/Zero)

**Paradox- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Hiei)

**Forbidden Fruits- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Kurama/Youko)

**Romancing with the Undead-**Zombie-Loan (Kag/Chika)

So check out the poll! XD… summaries are also on profile, just scroll down past my story statuses! More may be added later on… and check out my other fics if you're interested! ^_^


	2. Ch 1: Reunion of Sorts

_Hey everyone!_

_Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I'm glad you all liked it! ^^ You guys are so awesome!_

_There's really nothing to say at the moment I guess, so I'll get on with it._

_Read, Review, and ENJOY XD _

* * *

_Category- _NCIS/Inuyasha

_Pairing- _McGee/Kagome

_Summary- _If he knew going to the gym had such satisfying results, he would have joined sooner and he doesn't mean the weight loss or muscles either. But because of his luck, nothing goes right for him when it comes to dating and right before the big day she walks right in the office, in the middle of the case, strutting a badge. She was a special agent?

Ages- Ok, If you've ever watched NCIS, then Kagome's about the same age as Ziva I guess, who's most likely in her late twenties.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Twisted Workouts-

* * *

_Previously;_

_Taking a chance, McGee smiled nervously down at her and leaned in to whisper an important question in her ear. "Are you doing anything Saturday night?" he asked softly._

_For once, he actually didn't stutter…_

_When he pulled back, he saw a small, excited grin crossing Kagome's face. "I am now…" she replied pleasantly._

* * *

-Reunion of Sorts-

McGee stared at his computer screen, looking at his calendar with a dazed smile plastered on across his face. His eyes were hazed over as he was lost in thought.

_He had a date…_

_Tonight…_

_With a beautiful woman…_

_That he met in _person_ and __not__ online…_

_That he actually spent some quality time with and could conclude she was, as far as he could tell, quite normal… _

_It couldn't get better than this…_

_**Nothing **__could ruin this feeling…-_

McGee's head jerked slightly as one of DiNozzo's little paper balls hit him; the smile never fazed.

_-Nothing…_

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome leaned back into the elevator wall, arms crossed securely in front of her as she stared blankly at the elevator door. She was frowning, unconsciously tapping her finger on her hand.

Next to her, a man spoke under his breath, gruffly. "You're nervous…" It wasn't a question.

Kagome's blue eyes flickered over to him, and she sighed audibly, shaking her head. "Not exactly nervous per say."

The man raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look down at her. "Good… we're entering the lion's den… I wouldn't be surprise if they could smell the fear on you." He muttered under his breath.

Kagome actually laughed lightly and she peered up at him slyly. "Don't worry I'm not afraid… just excited to work with my 'good ole friend' again…" she murmured sarcastically.

The man's eyes flashed in amusement. "DiNutso eh?"

"The one and only of course…" Kagome's snickered out. "Who else would it be?"

The man smirked with amusement.

The elevator let out a '**ding**', its doors opening. Kagome turned to look at the man. "Oh, and it's more like the Devils' Lair with Gibbs here Tobias… they don't have to smell it to know you're afraid…" she commented stepping out into the room; the man followed after her.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to her boss as she continued. "They already _know_…" she said slyly.

Fornell only chuckled as he proceeded to walk towards Gibb's desk.

-o-o-o-o-

Ziva put the end of her pen on the edge of her lips. Her eyebrows ruffled slightly in concentration "I have checked with Agent Kacy's family… they have nothing to say except that Kacy was supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend."

Tony looked up, raising an eyebrow at her. "Did they id the guy she was with as the boyfriend?"

Ziva shook her head negative. "They said they have never met him- that they we're supposed to have a hit together next week-"

"Get." Tony interrupted her with a sly smirk. "It's a _get _together." His eyes twinkled as he gazed in amusement at his Israeli partner.

Ziva narrowed her eyes in a glare at him, her fingers twitching ever so slightly. "What-ev-er" she grounded out harshly. Sending her partner a warning look, she continued. "He is obviously not Navy, Marine, or NCIS though…"

She paused slightly to take a breath. "They also said they know nothing about any enemies they may have… but considering the nature of Kacy's job…" Ziva shrugged.

Tony nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yea, details of your job as an agent isn't what I classify as family talk material..." he said sardonically.

"Oh, I don't know, I'd like to think of it as a comforting topic…" a sarcastic voice rang out.

The intruding voice had Ziva and Tony had them freezing.

As Fornell and Kagome walked towards the bullpen, Tony noticed somebody coming up. His eyes flickered up to see the FBI agent's face and a grin split his face. "Well, to what do we owe the honor?" he asked just as sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Ziva was eyeing Kagome up and down, profiling her.

Kagome was doing the same- last time she came here, it was only Kate and DiNozzo working for Gibbs.

From what she heard back at FBI HQ, there was now the addition of a Liaison Officer and a Techie on the team… and this had to be their Liaison Officer.

When the two woman's eyes finally locked on the others there was a silent staring match. None of them back down for a moment, and approval sparked in their eyes. Kagome broke it with a slight smile and a nod in greeting.

Ziva's response was a blink of the eyes followed by a slight tilt of her lips.

Fornell raised an eyebrow at DiNozzo. "Where's Gibbs?" he asked, straight to the point and ignoring the question.

Tony's grin faded into a dejected frown. "MTAC…" he grumbled out.

Fornell rolled his eyes as he strode off to find the man of interest.

When the older agent left, Tony's attention shifted to the other person that accompanied Fornell. His eyes widened in surprise, before it soon changed into excitement, He let out a wolf whistle. "Oh-ho look what the cat dragged in!" he jeered, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Kagome's head whipped around to narrow her eyes at her 'good ole' friend'. "Shove it DiNozzo." She scoffed out, annoyed.

Tony's eyes only twinkled in response. "I would _love _to…" he retorted, drawling out his sentence with a hint of perversion, causing Ziva to roll her eyes at his behavior.

Kagome threw him a disgusted look instead. "You're such a child…" she shot back, eyeing him warily.

It was like another Miroku on the rise… God help them all...

Tony only flashed her a grin. Ziva let out a snort of agreement.

At that moment, the other agent of the team stepped into the bullpen. "Hey, what's the FBI doing… here…" McGee trailed off at the sight of the newcomer. His green eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Kagome…" he breathed out in shock.

Kagome froze at the familiar voice and she turned slowly, not wanting to see what she knew to be there. Her eyes widened once they landed on NCIS agent, and even more when they trailed down to the gun holstered at his waist. She blanched. "Oh crap…" she muttered under breath. "Don't tell me Tim…"

McGee nodded dumbly at her, too stunned to speak at the moment. "Special Agent Timothy McGee here for duty…" he said resignedly. He peered over at her, taking in her professional dress up. His shoulders sagged slightly. "FBI huh." It wasn't a question, more like a defeated comment.

Kagome nodded solemnly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "What a coincidence…" she murmured softly.

Tony looked from the FBI agent to his partner, an amused grin slowly making its way on his features. "I take it you guys know each other…" Tony quipped as he leant back in his chair lazily, raising his arms to prop behind his head.

Well isn't _this_ is gonna be interesting…?

Kagome twitched. "Do you _really _need to state the obvious?"

Tony's grin turned into a wry smirk as he sat up in his chair, leaning into his desk. He looked her up and down with no shame of doing so.

"I like it when you're all riled up…" Tony's voice went down into a heated whisper. "It kinda turns me on…" he told her nonchalantly before making a mocking 'Rawr' sound, eyebrows shrugging up and down perversely.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, her hand inched towards her gun. "You little…"

McGee glared at him. "Hey!" he snapped warningly.

It made Tony glance at him, surprised. "Problem, Probie?" his tone was slightly confused.

Kagome glanced at him curiously, wondering what he was doing.

Ziva stared at him and noticed something in the agent's gaze. Her gaze flickered to Kagome and her eyes flashed in realization…

McGee was getting… jealous…?

Said person blushed in embarrassment and anger at the name Tony called him.

It wasn't exactly something he wanted Kagome to hear…

But he ignored the embarrassment and latched onto the anger. "Yeah, actually, I do Tony. I would appreciate it if you'd stop doing that…" he glared at the older man.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Doing what…?" he asked innocently.

McGee groaned in frustration. "What you always do when you see a pretty woman pass by you." He accused with exasperation.

Tony only crossed his arms, raising an intrigued eyebrow. "Which is…?" he trailed off suggestively.

McGee let out a sharp breath. "Flirting, chasing skirts, whatever you want to call it. You're like a dog after a bone…" he ranted out, narrowing his eyes as his irritation was increasing.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the way McGee was acting. His eyes flickered to Kagome who had cocked her head in interest, a small smile on her face. His blue eyes widened as he finally realized something. "No way…" he breathed out in amusement.

McGee stiffened at Tony's change in demeanor. "What…?" he asked, cautiously.

A slow smirk spread out on DiNozzo's face. "You have a date tonight…" he said, mostly to himself.

This time Kagome stiffened. She didn't like where this was going…

It didn't go unnoticed. "Ohhh this is good. You're going out with _Higurashi_?" he asked, astonished, now grinning wildly. He shook his head in amazement.

Kagome let out an exasperated groan. _'Son of a bitch…' _"Shut the hell up DiNozzo-our personal life is none of your business." She snapped at him, narrowing her blue eyes.

It didn't faze him; instead it caused him to cock an eyebrow up in her direction. "Oh it's '_our_' personal life, huh?" He replied slyly, ignored the tick occurring on Kagome's forehead. His eyes slid to his male partner. "So you admit it… you two_ are _hooking up, this is priceless…" He let out a deep chuckle.

Deciding to end the torture, Ziva stared at Kagome silently, looking her over. "And when exactly did our case step over into FBI jurisdiction?" The Israeli woman asked dryly, successfully changing the subject.

Kagome blinked at the question and her gaze snapped to the female member of the NCIS group. After processing the question she furrowed her eyebrows, cocking her head slightly. "Don't you mean cross…?" she said apprehensively, glancing over at McGee.

Behind her, Tony snickered loudly into his hand.

Ziva glared at him harshly, before sending a curt nod towards Kagome. "Yes, that is what I mean."

Kagome nodded back, the confusion clearing from her face. "Ahh…" then a serious expression crossed her face. When she spoke, her tone was blank. "Well, it was the second you found my dead partner, Trace, murdered in Quantico…"

* * *

Words-1,732

_Ehh, don't know what to say at the moment. How was it though?_

_Hmm, I get the feeling that there will be more Tony/Kag fluff/banter, but in a purely teasing matter. Ah, think of Kate and Tony, they flirted like crazy, taunted one another, but were more like brother and sister than anything. That's how it'll be for them._

_Won't stop McGee from feeling slightly threatened and jealous… anyone who's watch NCIS before knows how much Tony likes to push McGee's buttons heheh_

_I have no idea where this fic is going, and I don't plan on planning anything out. I'm letting this go wherever as I write. I've found out that my stories turn to shit when I start plotting the timeline and storyline and crap. You guys might think otherwise but still… _

_Plus, it's the only way to keep me motivated to write anything at all- its no fun knowing what you wanna write instead of just letting the random thoughts jumbling in your mind spill out as you type. ^^_

_Well, polls are still up so keep on voting everyone! XD Thanks so much for all the votes you already put in, I appreciate it! ;)_

_Till laters,_

_RainLily_

* * *

-Reviews—

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Lithodora123, Kagome13cdj, FairyTails13, Azumigurl**

**Jesswolf22- **Hahah thanks XD

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **^^ Awhh thanks! Hope you liked this one too XD I don't think I've ever started a story like that… they're more serious-ish but McGee is sucha sweethearted guy I couldn't help it hahahh

**Raine44354- **Lol thanks! I'm actually working a bit on the IY/Pysch x-over, I can't wait for it to be posted either ;) Hopefully I'll finish it soon ^^

**Pissed Off Irish Chick- **Heheh thanks! I love writing banter, its so fun! ^_^

**Ryuuhime88- **0.o Oh wow… that was like… wow… that really meant a lot to hear from you, _thank you_ so much for saying such sweet things. I'm stunned that you actually feel that way, I seriously didn't think I wrote that well to receive such praise- I mean I've read so many other crossovers, great ones that put mine to shame so... I feel like, honored hahah. Again, thank you SO much! Lol, yeah I get where you're at with the Abby and McGee thing. I've always been a major McAbby and Tiva fan, which is why I can't do love triangles. I just can't, so I start in a timeline where they haven't developed feelings like in Reality and Truth. This one will be harder though, cause there's really no time where one of them doesn't feel _something _for the other. Wish me luck XD

**TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer- **Hahah, glad to hear that ^^

**Valleygoat- **Hey thanks ^^ Same here, McGee is such a sweetie I couldn't have thought of any other way for them to meet. They're fun to write together lol.


	3. Ch 2: Unexpected

_Hey you guys! I'm just so happy at all the awesome feedback I'm getting! So far no bad ones yet-actually I haven't gotten any bad feedback from _anyone _for _any _of my stories! _

_Hmm, guess that means I'm doing something right, huh? ;)_

_Sorry for taking so long to update- my cp crashed for like 3 weeks the day after Christmas. 'sweatdrops'_

_I'm wondering though, did anyone notice the fact that I used different names for the male agent in the last two chapters? Lol, in the prologue Kacy called her boyfriend 'Derek', but I had Kagome call her partner 'Trace' in the last chapter. Heheh, bad me! 'face palms'_

_Well, enough of me talking(or typing), and onto the story!_

_Read, Review, and as always _Enjoy!

* * *

This fic has been beta'd by the awesome and wonderful ArmyWife22079-give her a thanks for all the help she's volunteered to give.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Twisted Workouts-

* * *

_Previously;_

_Deciding to end the torture, Ziva stared at Kagome silently, looking her over. "And when exactly did our case step over into FBI jurisdiction?" The Israeli woman asked dryly, successfully changing the subject. _

_Kagome blinked at the question and her gaze snapped to the female member of the NCIS group. After processing the question she furrowed her eyebrows, cocking her head slightly. "Don't you mean cross…?" she said apprehensively, glancing over at McGee._

_Behind her, Tony snickered loudly into his hand._

_Ziva glared at her harshly, before sending a curt nod to Kagome. "Yes, that is what I mean."_

_Kagome nodded back, the confusion clearing from her face. "Ahh…" Then a serious expression crossed her face. When she spoke, her tone was blank. "Well, it was the second you found my dead partner, Trace, murdered in Quantico…" _

* * *

-Unexpected-

Their eyebrows shot up at that piece of information.

"Your partner…?" McGee repeated softly, gazing sympathetically at Kagome.

The woman looked away. "Yea… he was assigned to the team a few years back." Kagome murmured lightly.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows. "But he did not carry his badge or any kind ID." She informed Kagome, and her eyes narrowed. "Kacy only carried her NCIS ID."

Kagome's head cocked slightly at the. "Hmm, well I don't know why he didn't carry his license at least... but..." she trailed off, a sad smile crossing her face as her eyes glazed over in memory. "Trace… had a habit of leaving his badge and FBI ID home. Since him and Kacy worked at rival agencies, he'd like to keep their work-life separate from their private one."

A tense silence followed her sentence.

Tony shifted awkwardly, giving Kagome a 'sorry for you loss' look. He knew how hard it was to lose a partner… they all did…

Your partner was someone you depended on-trusted your life with. They'd be on your six and vice versa.

They were someone you'd go to hell and back for… a person that would take a bullet with your name on it, all without batting an eye.

...Kate was proof of that…

Kagome rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, shaking her head at them. "Look, don't worry about it." She murmured half-heartedly, before her eyes flashed heatedly. "Right now, I just wanna catch the bastard who murdered him and his girlfriend." Her fists clenched tightly, her knuckles turning a suspicious color of white.

Composing herself, Kagome's flickered to the agents before her, her bright blue eyes containing a curious glint. "I'm surprised you guys didn't know Trace was FBI in the first place though. I'm sure you found his gun, right? FBI issued... he never goes out without it." She gave them a pointed stare, looking for some kind of answer.

McGee blinked. "We didn't find a gun…" he said slowly. "Just one casing, but we assumed the perp missed it policing his brass." He informed the woman.

Kagome's eyes narrowed instantly. They were shot, huh? "Kacy wasn't carrying either?" Her eyes only narrowed more at the affirmative nod. "Strange, I_ swear_ I remember Trace saying it was something they had common. Their guns were like a part of them…" she muttered under her breath.

Their eyes shot over to Kagome, staring at her as they processed what she just told them.

If that was the truth, then where were their guns?

Tony crossed his arms. "You don't think the killer took their guns?"

Ziva shrugged. "It is possible. Maybe it was a mugging gone wrong. The perp probably cornered them and shot when he or she realized they had guns."

Tony hmm'd in agreement. "Yea and when he went to steal their valuables, he saw Kacy's badge, panicked, and took their ID's and guns. He must have missed her NCIS ID, and only took her wallet instead."

Ziva nodded shortly. "It would make sense."

Kagome bit her lip in thought. Sure, it _would _make sense... except that this didn't seem as simple as that...

McGee turned over to his desk and picked up the phone. "I'll call Abby and have her test their clothes for gun residue." His tone was serious.

-o-o-o-o-

Ten minutes later found them discussing possible theories and settling on none of them.

Whatever they discussed, it just didn't seem to click.

As Kagome leaned against Gibbs' unoccupied desk, her eyes flickered up as she saw movement off the stairs in front of her.

Stepping away from the desk and straightening, Kagome waited for her boss and the NCIS team leader to approach before sending a curious look to Fornell. "So what's the verdict?" her voice was wry.

Said man's lips twitched slightly, but kept his serious, calm composure intact. "We're working together on this one, naturally."

Kagome nodded shortly.

Gibbs studied the woman in front of him. "Hope it's not a problem." He put out gruffly, though by his tone it wasn't very sincere.

Kagome only smiled pleasantly, unfazed. "'Course not, I look forward to working with you again," her smile turned to a sly grin. "It'll be nice to watch the team who likes to get under the FBI's skin in action."

Fornell rolled his eyes at his agent, eyes flashing in interest though when he spotted the slight twitch in Gibb's lips.

If he didn't know better... he would say that Gibbs almost smiled...

Fornell mentally chuckled-if anyone could make Gibbs' almost smile or even smile fully, aside from NCIS' forensic scientist of course, it would be without a doubt one Kagome Higurashi.

That girl had a charismatic charm that allured to everyone-both male and female...it was what made her the best for undercover work.

It would also explain why he took her on as his 'probie' years back. Loyal and trusting with the looks to back it up.

Tony leaned forward in his chair, is eyes shifting between the two bosses. "Who's in charge this time?" his voice held open curiosity.

The agents all turned to the two oldest agents at that, sending their bosses equally curious looks.

"We both lost agents..." Gibbs stated darkly, obviously unhappy that _their own people_ were murdered, and in Quantico no less.

The place was crawling with guards, filled with neighborhoods of families and children with their golden retriever and white picket fences-not gangsters, drug dealers, or petty thieves that stalked the metro area of DC with their crappy pistols and machine guns.

Fornell nodded his agreement. "We both have equal reign of this case."

Kagome nodded. It _was _understandable considering the circumstances.

The three NCIS agents though shared dubious looks, all thinking the same thing.

_'Well this will be interesting...'_

A sharp ringing echoed in the bullpen pierced through the room and Fornell dug through his pocket to fish out his phone. Flipping it open, he answered with a lack of emotion. "Fornell."

The aged man narrowed his eyes before they traveled to lock with the icy blue orbs belonging to Gibbs. A silent message of 'Follow me' passed between them before Fornell walked away to take the call in a more, private place.

Seeing the serious look in the FBI agent's eyes, Gibbs stepped away from his team and after shorter man.

Kagome watched the two silently, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration . "I wonder what that's about…" she murmured softly, the downcast glimmer returning to her eyes as thoughts about the case and her deceased partner came to mind.

The three remaining NCIS agents watched Kagome anxiously. None of them were very good at dealing with emotions-most of the time they either ignored them or turned to sarcasm and put up a front.

McGee felt the urge to go over to his friend/possible girlfriend and comfort her, but with both of their bosses only less than twenty feet away, it wasn't the greatest idea to show affections.

Especially with the fact that they were investigating a murder of two agents that were in the same boat as them.

Now, Tony wasn't always the immature, insensitive man he put out to be… he had a good heart and when it came down to it, it showed.

And seeing Kagome like this, torn about her partner's death similar to him after Kate, he dealt with it in the only way he knew would actually work-acting like a complete dumbass to bring out the fiery Japanese woman that usually reared her temper during their endless banter.

As Tony gazed at the saddened petite woman he held in a sigh as the thought of the insults he just knew were going to be thrown his way-as long as it comforted her, it didn't matter…

"Wait, wait, wait a second! Back on topic!" Tony exclaimed, giving an exaggerated pout. "You'd agree to go out with McGoo here, but not me? What's he got that I don't?" he whined loudly.

McGee stiffened before a slow triumphant smile crossed his face.

Now _this _was new… he got the beautiful girl while Tony struck out?

The agent let out a silent laugh.

Hearing this, Kagome momentarily forgot her depressing thoughts and only rolled her eyes, scoffing out her answer. "Give me a minute, there're so many things, I'm gonna have to write 'em down so I don't miss one…"

McGee actually smirked. "Just give him the cliff's note version."

Kagome snickered under her breath. "If you say so…" she put on a fake look of sympathy. "I'm sorry DiNozzo, but I only date guys with intelligence-"

Tony cut her off with a overly-dramatized stricken gasp. "I happen to be very smart for your information!" he argued loudly.

Kagome sent him a sharp glare for the interruption. "_And_," she gritted out. "…actual men who have _real_ respect for woman." She finished up.

Tony gaped at her. "You're saying I don't have respect for women?"

A gruff voice sounded from a man who rounded the corner to enter the bullpen. "No, she's sayin' she'd rather date a _gentleman_ than a 'chauvinist pig'." A '**smack**' resonated through the office as Gibbs sent a head slap Tony's way as he passed, not knowing nor caring what their conversation was about. "Now stop dawdling and let's get to work…"

Fornell followed after him with a amused smirk.

Kagome grinned. "In layman's terms… that's exactly what I meant…" she laughed a little at the glare turned her way.

When Kagome turned away from Tony, a small contented smile crossed the Italian's man's features.

Said man's eyes flickered over to the Israeli woman sitting across from him at her desk, giving him a raised eyebrow at his actions.

A flash of approval entered her chocolate orbs and Ziva flashed him a small smile of her own. Her expression seemed to convey an overall message. '_Good job_…'

Seeing that, Tony only gave her a satisfied grin in return.

-o-o-o-o-

"Can I see him?" Kagome's voice seemed a bit smaller than usual as she asked her question. Her eyes stuck to the ground as the agents around her froze.

When no one answered, Kagome's eyes slowly trailed up to them, and they were struck by the raw emotion that seemed to emanate from her wide sapphire eyes.

They all knew the question was going to rise-it was only a matter of time.

Gibbs, Tony... even McGee, in which the thought of even seeing someone you just knew laying on a slab twisted his stomach, had to visit Kate once she was...

All they knew that even them, three grown and hardened men needed some kind of closure.

Sympathy rose in Gibbs as he stared into those eyes holding a small amount of child-like innocence and sighed. "Yea... yea, 'course you can." Underneath his usual gruff tone held a sympathetic yet comforting pitch.

Kagome gave him a grateful smile.

Licking his dry lips, Fornell fidgeted slightly before making his way over to the female agent. "C'mon Kags, I'll go with you..." he said kindly, gently placing his hand on her back as he guided her to the elevator.

It made Ziva, Tony, and McGee blink.

"Tell Ducky we need to speak while you're down there." Gibbs said, smirking slightly as he watched his colleague's actions.

Fornell sent him a small glare but nodded anyways.

Kagome's lips twitched and her eyes filled with mirth momentarily. "Awh Fornell, you _do _care..." she teased lightly as she walked with her boss trying to lighten the atmosphere and succeeding.

Fornell gave her a half-hearted scoff. "Only cause you're one of the few I can stand..." he muttered.

Kagome laughed softly in response.

Once again, Fornell and Kagome stepped into the elevator.

As the doors finally began to close, Kagome did her best to ignore the sympathetic and cornered stares directed her way.

-o-o-o-o-

When the doors opened once more, Fornell stepped out instantly, while Kagome took a slower pace, one filled with reluctance.

When they entered the Autopsy room, Ducky turned at the sound of the his door's 'wooshing' open and the footsteps that followed.

The English man blinked at their appearance. "Oh Fornell, to what do I owe the honor of you're visit?"

Said man gave a pointed look at the body Ducky currently stood over. "He was one of my men."

Kagome, standing frozen to her spot as she gazed with stricken eyes and a clenched jaw, automatically murmured in response. "He still is..."

Fornell's head turned slightly at the utterance and nodded. "Yea, he is..." he amended.

Ducky's eyes flickered back to the male body on the slab. "Oh dear..." he murmured slightly, realizing who this John doe was to them.

He made a move to grab a sheet and Kagome's eyes widened. "Please," she interrupted softly. "Don't cover him fully..."

Ducky paused to gaze at her with concerned eyes. "Are you sure my dear?"

Kagome bit her lip but nodded anyways. "Yea, thank you..."

When he was done, Ducky turned to back to them. "Would you like a minute to..." he trailed off.

Fornell inclined his head to the medical examiner. "If you don't mind. Jethro wanted to speak with you." He informed the other man.

"Ah, he did, did he?" Ducky walked over to the sink and pulled off his gloves, throwing them away before proceeding to wash his hands. "Well, I shouldn't dawdle. You two take your time-I already finished the autopsy."

"Thank you, ." Fornell told him sincerely, and Ducky smiled slightly in response.

When the doctor finally left, Kagome stepped forward toward Trace. Silent ensued between the two agents, although it was more comforting rather than awkward.

After a minute, Kagome reached out and placed her hand over Trace's cloth covered one. Squeezing ever so gently, a choked whisper escaped her throat. "I'm sorry Trace... so, _so_ sorry."

Fornell stepped forward, grabbing Kagome's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "It's not your fault Kagome." He admonished, as if she was a child of his.

Kagome sniffled gently, a tear coursing its way down her cheek as she shook her head adamantly. "I should have had his six! He always had mine and I was supposed to have his!" she argued hotly, wide eyes never leaving the dead body of her partner of the last three years.

Fornell narrowed his eyes at her. "There's no way you'd know this would happen. There's no way you could have prevented it! You weren't even _there_ Higurashi!"

Kagome whipped around to glared at him. "I should have been!" she countered angrily.

Fornell grabbed both of the woman's shoulder firmly. "But you _weren't_... " he gritted out harshly.

The room went silent and all that could be heard was the harsh breaths from Kagome. Finally, she relaxed, the anger and self-loathing melting from her face.

Swallowing, she looked away. "I know... I'm sorry Tobias but, I just can't help but feeling like I could have done _something_."

Fornell's eyes shut and he removed his hands from Kagome. Turning to Trace's body, he opened his eyes to study the serene face of his deceased agent.

It looked as if he was only sleeping..

Feeling the need to speak, he did so. "He was a hell of an agent."

Kagome turned her head to gaze at her partner once more. "He sure was..." she murmured softly. "Never one to back down."

Fornell gave a half-hearted snort. "Stubborn is more like it. Always got his ass in trouble."

Kagome actually smiled at that. "He always got himself out of it too."

Fornell sent Kagome a wry look. "Only because he had us to save him."

Kagome let out a watery chuckle. "Yea, that's right..." She sobered up after a moment. "I'm gonna miss him." She said suddenly.

Her boss gave a tired sigh. He hated when he lost agents, especially ones as promising as Trace. "Yea... me too..."

Again, silence coursed between the two, before Fornell checked his watch.

Kagome saw the movement from the corner of her eyes. "I don't mind if you need to head back up. I just need another minute."

Fornell watched her carefully. "Want me to wait up?" he offered her, but Kagome shook her head gently.

"No, its fine..." she told him, her eyes never leaving Trace.

Fornell sighed again but nodded. "Alright..." he paused for a moment, hesitation showing in his eyes before reached over and gave Kagome a one-armed hug. "It'll be ok." He whispered to her before stepping away.

Once he left, Kagome waited for the elevator doors to shut. Stepping even closer, Kagome scanned over Trace, studying him with searching eyes.

Biting her lip, she reached out to brush her hand over his head. "This isn't like you Trace..." Kagome murmured mournfully. "You're not the type to get shot without fighting back. You'd always say if someone took you down, you'd take 'em down with you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What happened that night?" she asked as if he could give her an answer. "Why didn't you have your gun?" Her head shook firmly. "No, I don't believe you'd leave without it. Something isn't right." She bit out

Her eyes flashed angrily, the addicting urge for revenge rushed through her like wild fire. "And I'll be damned if I don't find out _why_!" she said bitterly.

Pulling back, she took the edge of the sheet and gently covered Trace. "For you and for Kacy." She said with finality before stalking her way to the doors.

Right when she was about to exit, something caused a shiver to craw down her spine. It froze her in her tracks and slowly Kagome turned to see nothing but another body covered to preserve the deceased dignity.

Brushing it off as her mind playing tricks, Kagome turned back once more to leave.

Her foot was unable to take even one complete step before another chill entered Kagome. Her eyebrows drew forward in a flash and she whipped around to look.

Again, there was nothing. Nothing new that appeared. Her eyes narrowed decisively.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated, focusing her mind to sense what was out of place.

There it was-a pull... the pull of spiritual energy, or to be more specific-holy energy.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she strode forward, making a beeline towards the other deceased body laying peacefully on the slab. Slowly, she reached out to grab the edge of the cover and pulled back warily.

It was a woman, a pretty brunette if you disregarded the pale pallor of her skin. Kagome's breath stilled and one word ran through her mind. '_Kacy..._'

Kagome blinked in surprise. _'She's a...she _was _a priestess?_' Hope flared in her eyes.

Kagome reached out to grab her hand, and a sharp gasp tore through her throat the moment her finger's grazed the dead woman's skin.

Kagome stiffened, her eyes dilating to pinpricks as sounds whipped through her mind.

'_Footsteps... running, chasing...laughter...'_

Miniscule tremors passed through Kagome's body.

_'The smell of a park...a picture of the shining full moon...shadows cascading along the ground...'_

_'Green eyes and blue eyes...both filled with adoration for the other...'_

Her own eyes darkened in gloom.

'_Whispers of names...'_

_**'Kacy...'**_

'..._voices thick with_ _love...'_

_**'...Trace...'**_

Her lips trembled.

'_Darkness fell, a tense silence ensued...a spark of fear...the sense of being followed, hunted...the silhouette of a person...'_

_'A frightened gasp, a surprised yell...a chase...the adrenaline and panic rush...' _

Kagome's breathing became labored.

_'The running stops...a hush of last words...the cocking of guns, the pings of gunshots...strangled gasps and two thuds...a deafening silence...'_

Tears welled up in her eyes. A small whine escaped her.

_'Dark chuckling...flash of claws...a sadistic, fanged smirk...'_

_'Neon orange eyes, glinting with sick satisfaction in the darkness...'_

Kagome's eyes shot open, a sob racking her body as she stumbled back and away from Kacy. "Oh my god..." she said, realizing why this whole thing seemed off.

_'A demon!_' She breathed heavily, eyes wide with horror and shock as she processed what happened.

Rage rushed through her, her eyes burning with fury as she glared at the air. '_A fucking demon _murdered _them!_'

Suddenly, a deadly calm settled over her and she reached out to gently cover Kacy back up. She stalked her way out through Autopsy doors, two words predominate in mind.

'_He's __**ash**__._'

* * *

Words-3,382

_So what do you think? Not much but I have to set the story, so it should get interesting next chapter ^^_

_Hmm, I'm not sure about when I'll be able to update this fic again... this 9 weeks of school is gonna be harsh- I gotta do a research paper, a big lab of AP Enviro, a poetry project(which I'm gonna hate presenting), cramming for SATs, and of course I need to start preparing for my Enviro and Am. History AP exams- they may be in May but they're a hassle to pass. _

_For those who don't know, AP classes are those equivalent to college level courses and count as college credit. And I'm only a junior so I'm soo screwed when that comes around 'sweatdrops'_

_But I'll try to squeeze some time into working on my fics, so who knows, maybe I'll be able to update. Wish me luck!_

_So tell how this went!_

_RainLily^^_

* * *

-Reviews-

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, 43InuAsha, ShadowLover18, Vampire Miko 159, kinky-kitsune, Azumigurl, update, Rhianna224, blueyblonde, Reads-way-2-much**

**hieikag- **Lol, that's Tony for you! Oh don't worry, they won't 'hate' each other per say. Awkward, uncomfortable, a little jealous and other things however... heheh

**Raine44354- **hahah! You're welcome! ;)

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Thanks! I'm gonna try working on the Gibbs/Kag fic from now

**FairyTails13**- Lol! ^^ Thanks! At first I didn't know in what way I was gonna put Tony and Kagome together. Should they have a rivalry, friendly, or whatever kind of relationship? Then I kinda thought of Kate and it just clicked. They fight and flirt but are kinda more like siblings than anything else.

**Haru Inuzuka- **Lol, thanks! Hmm, as for your questions lol, what happened in the past and how Kags got into the FBI and all that shall remain a mystery(even to me...^^') Lol, but there will be at least one person still alive from that time(not tellin who ;P) Kagome and McGee still up on that date? Maybe... :)

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, I'm planning on the personal interest issues and drama. Just cause they're together, doesn't mean _everyone _has to know. ^^

**TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer- **Hahah! Yea, 'yet' is right. You never know! ;) Thanks for the review!

**kakashixangela- **Lol, my thoughts exactly! XD

**AzalynAngel- **Haha! You don't have to worry, I promise to complete all my stories- idk when or how long it'll take, but in the near(or far away) future, they will be completed. I hate it when people don't ever finish their stories, so I'm not gonna be a hypocrite and do the same.

**fallen sicilian angel- **thanks! I like going for unusual pairings! I love Abs, so I'm not gonna make her out as a complete jealous bitch. Well, not really...lol.

**EternityInYourArms-** Lol, sorry? Hehe I like putting suspense in my fics. Keeps you readers on the edge of your seats ^^ Hope you liked this chapter!

**ryuuhime88- **Lol, you almost never see Timmy stand up to Tony, so I thought 'Hey! This would be a perfect time for it!' Hahah. Thanks! Actually, Ziva and her idioms are kinda difficult to get down. I don't which words I should mess up or what lol.

**Samantha Rice- **I actually don't have their date planned out just yet lol. The person talking to the guy before he was killed, you mean Trace right? If so, then that was his gf Kacy lol. See, I answered a coupled of your questions...kinda...lol


	4. Ch 3: Awkward Moments

_Gahhh, it's like 6 in the morning (well, where I'm at anyways) and I had to do a run through and replace all the previous chapters cuz this site fucked up my borders. Took me like FOREVERRRRRR, and I've been up allll night trying to finish up last minute corrections and review replies for this and another story. Obviously, I am not a happy camper...I neeeeeed sleeeeep._

_Gah, whatever. I had to rant there, sorry ^^;;; Anyways, onward to the story! ^^_

_Read, Review, and as always _Enjoy!

* * *

This fic has been beta'd by the awesome and wonderful _**ArmyWife22079**_-give her a huuuuuuge thanks for all the help she volunteered to give. Cause trust me, more than half the stuff I write is from all the inspiration and ideas she gives me, no lie.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Twisted Workouts—

* * *

_Previously;_

'Dark chuckling...flash of claws...a sadistic, fanged smirk...'

'Neon orange eyes, glinting with sick satisfaction in the darkness...'

_Kagome's eyes shot open, a sob racking her body as she stumbled back and away from Kacy. "Oh my god..." she said, realizing why this whole thing seemed off._

'A demon!' _She breathed heavily, eyes wide with horror and shock as she processed what happened. _

_Rage rushed through her, her eyes burning with fury as she glared at the air._ 'A fucking demon _murdered_ them!'

_Suddenly, a deadly calm settled over her and she reached out to gently cover Kacy back up. She stalked her way out through Autopsy doors, two words predominate in mind._

'He's **ash**.'

* * *

-Awkward Moments-

As Kagome waited for the elevator to stop moving, she fidgeted like crazy. The phone in her pocket burned, and she itched to snatch it out and make the call she needed too. Sadly, being in a Federal building had some restrictions, and who knew where cameras and microphones might hide...

She'd have to settle with telling her boss first, and then make the call once she left here.

Finally, the elevator arrived at the desired floor and Kagome strode out and into the bull pen, eyeing her boss as he murmured roughly to the NCIS senior agent.

Kagome hovered at the entrance, waiting patiently for her boss to look over and see that they _needed_ to talk. Her face was a mask of indifference, cold even to near passerby's.

Her focus was so adamantly on what she found out, she didn't even notice McGee staring at her with concern.

For him, he was fighting a inner battle, torn between giving her space like he _really _should since both her boss and his were only five feet away, and going over to ask what was wrong.

After a couple minutes, when it was clear the two older agents wouldn't stop talking for long, the latter won out. Pushing away from his desk, he got up and cautiously made his way over to his friend. When she didn't seem to notice his approach, he warily placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome? You ok?" he asked gently.

His touch was like a jolt of electricity and it had Kagome jumping. Eyes wide, her head snapped to McGee's direction, and she blinked when she realized it was him. "Huh?" she mumbled not so intelligently.

McGee offered a small smile. "Are you ok?" he repeated, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

Kagome bit her lip, hesitating only a moment before nodded. "Thank you, for asking..." she murmured softly.

McGee gazed at her and a indulged the bold urge to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry..." he muttered gently after a moments silence. "About your partner..." he clarified, rubbing her back and soothing circles.

At first she only stiffened at the embrace, but at the sincerity of his words she melted into his arms, breathing in his musk sharply, taking comfort. "Me...too..." she replied after a moment, a soft smile playing on her lips.

After one last squeeze, McGee pulled back, scanning her face for her reaction. Satisfied the sadness, though not gone, was weaker, he turned to his boss and froze.

Both of them had turned their attention to their agents, eyebrows cocked wryly at their actions. Not only them, but Tony and Ziva were watching them with smirks on their face, only one step short from snickering.

McGee let out a nervous chuckle, to which made Kagome look up and see what had him on edge.

Kagome blinked at the stares, and had the decency to blush. "Er..." she muttered, trying to find an excuse. "We've meet before..." she trailed off at Fornell's snort. She twitched. "_Not_ like that," she snapped sharply.

This only made Gibbs smirk in amusement and had McGee looking at her like she'd just grown two heads at snapping at her boss. Tony was trying to hide a grin and failing horribly and Ziva bit her lip from doing the same.

Fornell only smirked with a hint of smugness. "Whatever you say, Higurashi."

Feeling the need to clarify, he spoke. "We're sparring partners," he stopped at Kagome's wince at his words. "What?"

Now it was Gibbs' turn to snort. Fornell only shook his head, highly amused. "Hey, whatever you do in your spare time is none of my business unless it's illegal or it interferes with your job."

Kagome moaned, rubbing her face in embarrassment. "You really have no idea how that sounded, do you?" she muttered, peering up at him behind her hand.

By Tony's snickers, _he _sure did... "Is that what you two call it now?" he drawled out lewdly, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. From behind her desk, Ziva snorted.

McGee gaped at him, ears going red. _Now _he got it. He let out a groan.

Hoping to change the subject, Kagome turned to Fornell. "Have you decided whose case it'll be?"

Getting back to business, Fornell straightened. "Yes, it'll be a joint one. NCIS will investigate Kari, and us Trace. We'll collaborate anything we discover here."

Kagome hesitated slightly which Fornell picked up, but she nodded soon enough, giving him a meaningful look. Fornell stiffened, but no one noticed. "If it's going to be a joint investigation, I think we should have our Forensic Scientist work with us." she said purposely.

No one noticed how Fornell paled lightly either.

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it, but Abby might."

Kagome only smirked wryly. "Oh, she'll like our scientist, don't worry...I'll go pop in before we leave."

McGee blinked, startled, momentarily forgetting that she already met everyone save for him and Ziva. Suddenly he started to get nervous...what if Kagome found out about his old relationship with Abs?

He froze. What if Abby finds out his current relationship with Kagome? He swallowed down a groan.

Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines; Ziva was casting pitying looks his way and Tony was grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Fornell cleared his throat, his expression going back to normal. "Well then, get to it and we'll head back and get to work. We'll tell Kitsunto then." Fornell ordered, secretly anxious to get out now.

Kagome nodded before she tugged gently on McGee's jacket. "Wanna come with?" she asked, her eyes flashing in concern when she saw how pale he was. "Hey, what's wrong Tim?"

Tony started snickering when McGee began to fidget and Kagome glared at him. Gibbs shook his head, realizing why he was so nervous. "O-oh, nothing. Just thinking..." he lied.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but didn't push. "Well?" she prodded, after she realized he wasn't going to say anything.

Unable to find an excuse, he nodded reluctantly. "Sure, let's go."

Tony jumped up, grinning. "Room for one more? I needed to bring some files down to Abby anyways." Not the complete truth of course, he just couldn't possibly pass up on this kind of opportunity.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "How about no?" she retorted; she wanted to talk to McGee alone.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and cut Tony off before he could start another argument. Those two are like cats and dogs and he hasn't the patience to listen to their pointless bickering. "Just give the damn files to McGee, DiNozzo, and get back to work."

Tony pouted, "Bu Bo-_yes sir_!" he corrected himself at the icy glare sent his way. The pout was still there when he hand ed the file to McGee, grumbling.

McGee let out a relieved sigh; Tony's presence would only make everything worse.

-o-o-o-o-

The ride down to Abby's lab was an awkward one to say the least.

No one spoke - they didn't know what to say.

But Kagome knew they had little time if they restricted their talk to a normal elevator ride, so she did the only thing she could think of and picked up a trick she learned from Fornell.

She moved forward and flicked the emergency switch.

McGee gulped as the elevator halted mid-way and the lights dimmed; every time something like this happened, it was never good - it usually meant Gibbs meant to have a 'talk', which usually meant a talk-_down_, some yelling, and demands for an explanation. Granted, Kagome was here instead of Gibbs but the amount of tension and intimidation was still present...

Kagome realized if anyone was going to break the silence, it might as well be her. "So..." she drawled out lamely.

It was met with a response of equal lameness. "Yea..."

Kagome snorted in amusement. "NCIS agent, huh?" It was as good a start as any, and they really didn't get a chance to finish their conversation before Tony went ahead and put his two cents in.

McGee nodded slowly, staring ahead at the elevator doors. "Yep. FBI huh?"

Kagome returned the nod, staring at the doors as well. "Yeah. Pretty ironic, isn't it?"

Now it was McGee's turn to snort. "At least you're not CIA..." he muttered.

Kagome winced. "Yeah, they hate you guys, don't they?"

A murmur of agreement was made.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, frowning. "It's not gonna be a problem though, is it?" Dear Kami she hoped not, she finally got to meet a nice, sweet, smart, funny man who _didn't_ have any stalker tendencies and it would be _just_ her luck for something like being agents in competitive sister agencies to screw it up.

McGee whirled around to face her. "No!" he blurted out before a second though. Ears turning red, he tried to compose himself. "I mean, no - no problem with me...unless _you_ think it's a problem..." he trailed off uncertainly, his gaze zeroed in on her. His anxiety was nearly palpable.

Kagome brought her gaze up to meet his, and she shook her head gently. Reaching out, watching him intensely, she linked his hand with hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "No, no problem at all." she murmured softly.

McGee sighed with an infinite amount of relief, squeezing back. "Good."

Kagome gave him a soft smile, before it faded. "It's just..." she started and saw McGee stiffen.

"Just what...?" he repeated warily, worried.

Kagome's lips twitched at his nervousness. "Well, with the case and all..." she trailed off suggestively.

McGee relaxed, though he looked properly disappointed. "Ah. You're right. Bad timing, I get it..." Chances were that heir bosses wouldn't even let them _go home _tonight...

Kagome nudged him. "Rain check?" she murmured apologetically, hoping to cheer him up.

McGee nodded readily. "_Definitely._" he stressed out and Kagome grinned, slinking an arm around his waist. Her grin grew when he did the same.

Speaking of bosses, McGee made a nervous face. "You don't think our boss' would mind, right?" he asked worriedly.

Kagome had to scoff. "You heard Fornell." she started dryly, leaning her head on his shoulder, secretly enjoying their embrace. "'Hey, whatever you do in your spare time is none of my business unless it's illegal or it interferes with your job.'" She mimicked in a deeper voice and shook her head. McGee chuckled softly. "This isn't exactly illegal."

McGee nodded. "And since the chances of us working together again is slim, so I doubt it'll interfere with our jobs anyways," he mused, propping his chin on the crown of her head.

Kagome let a 'hmm' of agreement. "Gibbs didn't seem to argue either. And he didn't seem irritated too, so that's a good sign."

McGee snorted. "A _very_ good sign."

Satisfied, Kagome grinned and flicked the switch once more.

Every second it took to get to Abby's floor filled McGee with more and more dread.

-o-o-o-o-

While McGee was just about to start sweating in trepidation at the thought of Kagome seeing Abby, Kagome herself was bouncing in joy. Peeking her head into the doorway, she knocked on the frame, speaking. "Knock, knock!" she exclaimed, grinning.

Abby, who was in the middle of typing on the computer, instantly spun around at the sound of her voice. Her green eyes widened in pleased surprise. "Kagome!" she practically skipped over to the FBI agent and glomped the woman, returning Kagome's grin full-force. "It's been _so_ long! We really need to hang out more often!" she gushed when she pulled away.

Abby looked to McGee. "I see you've met one of the new additions to the team." Turning to McGee she explained. "Kagome and I first met when we had to work another joint case, back in the day when it was just Tony and Gibbs."

Kagome smiled and laughed lightly; Abby's blatant enthusiasm never failed to brighten her day. "Oh, I met McGee before today. We go to the same gym."

Abby blinked in shock and started to laugh. "Wow, what a small world!" she cocked her head towards McGee when a thought suddenly came to her. "You know, you seem to be meeting a lot of people at the gym Timmy." She turned back to Kagome. "Did you know, he has a date with some floozy that he met at the gym tonight!" Her voice sounded properly scandalized.

Kagome gasped in mixed amused astonishment and intrigue, eyebrows raised. She turned her shocked stare to McGee and couldn't help but snort in laughter.

McGee went white and started choking however. His ears practically bled red in embarrassment. "Abby!" he hissed, eyes wide in shock.

Abby turned to him. "What?" she said innocently, "Who picks up a date at a _gym_, am I right Kagome?" She didn't think anything of it when Kagome started snickering loudly.

Kagome managed to calm down her laughs to ask a question that's been bugging her. "You seem awfully protective of McGee here." she said curiously, picking up on that she was missing something.

Abby just shrugged, thinking nothing of it.. "Well, I mean sure we dated and all, and it's over but I still care for him you know? He's one of my best friends." This caused Kagome to gawk at McGee, who only groaned in even more embarrassment. Abby didn't seem like McGee's type...hell, McGee didn't seem like _Abby's _type.

"It's just weird. There's no telling what kind of chick she is Timmy. It's practically as bad as internet dating." Abby admonished, as if talking to a child.

McGee moaned, cringing as Abby went on.

Kagome however doubled over and started howling in laughter.

_'Well,'_ McGee though faintly, '_at least she isn't insulted...'_

Abby cocked her head at Kagome. "What's so funny?" she asked McGee.

Could this _get _any _more _awkward!

McGee shut his eyes and forced himself to answer. "Abby..." he muttered, "Say hi to said floozy I was suppose to take out tonight," he said with as much reluctance he could possibly feel.

And now, it was Abby's turn to gawk.

* * *

Words- 2,353

_Another chapter done and posted. How'd I do? I figured since it went off the depressed/angst/dark end in the last chapter, I'll end on an up note for this one. _

_Poor Abby. Poor __**McGee**__ lol. Poor guy never gets a break huh?_

_Well, tell me what you're thinking! XD_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^_

* * *

-Reviews-

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Raine44354, yumi2482, Spastic Freak, Sable Scribe, ShadowLover18, Readman, Bmangaka, TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer, hasocdaboutanime, Azumigurl, Kitra Shadows, kakashixangela, CrystalVixen93, Dark Ice Kitsune, ryuuhime88, 43InuAsha, Kira Kyuuketsuki, Vertigo Venom, Nightin' Gale14, Valleygoat**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lol, weeell, you're almost right about the demon hunting those like Kacy and Kagome...you'll see what I mean later on ;) Lol, you're right, Tony can have his sweet moments ^^ And thanks! XDD

**FallIntoAHellCalledLove- **Lol, I can definitely say we'll be seeing so allies ^^ Well, one at the least. Not really for the enemies part.

**FairyTails13- **Lol, well I did happen to include a semi-tender moment in there ^^ But you'd be right, the middle of a murder investigation isn't exactly the best romantic atmosphere ^^;; Hey, if they're ash, no evidence right? Just gotta keep away from the witnesses and cameras ;)

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, really? I'll check into the errors, most likely I posted the chapter that didn't have your corrections in them...thanks again for beta'ing! XD

**Mistra Rose- **Lol, thanks! Weeell, as for Kagome feeling that Kacy was a miko before, they've never met before so she wouldn't know that way, she only heard about her from her partner, Trace. AS for not feeling it the moment she entered autopsy, well, I'm going to say since she's dead it's really faint, and Kagome's racked with grief about Trace so her mind's a little occupied. But honestly, that's probably just me as an author making up excuses for something I didn't really clarify in the story hahahh. ^^ And thanks! I hope this chappy was as entertaining as you wanted it to be! XD

**Haru Inuzuka- **Weell, Kagome will now proceed to bury her feelings deep inside to prevent any suspicions until she gets out of NCIS and is able to contact her 'mysterious' friend, but I'm sure you'd already figured that out yourself hahah. ^^

**Vampire Miko 159- **Thank you! XD I was going for the creepy/chilling effect, and I'm glad to hear I succeeded! Scoreeee! XDD Thank you again hahahh!


	5. Ch 4: One Surprise After Another

_Heyyyy everyone! Merry Christmas! XDDD Well, for those who celebrate it of course ;) Everyone else, Happy Holidays! ^^_

_How you all been? Sorry for not updating regularly, but I'm buckling down this winter break, and the writing is flowing out of me like a waterfall! *^^*_

_Anyways, hope you guys like the chappy!_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

This fic has been beta'd by the awesome and wonderful _**ArmyWife22079**_-give her a huuuuuuge thanks for all the help she volunteered to give. Cause trust me, more than half the stuff I write is from all the inspiration and ideas she gives me, no lie.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Twisted Workouts—

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

_"It's just weird. There's no telling what kind of chick she is Timmy. It's practically as bad as internet dating." Abby admonished, as if talking to a child._

_McGee moaned, cringing as Abby went on. _

_Kagome however doubled over and started howling in laughter._

_'__**Well,**__' McGee though faintly, '__**at least she isn't insulted...**__'_

_Abby cocked her head at Kagome. "What's so funny?" she asked McGee._

_Could this __**get**__ any __**more**__ awkward!_

_McGee shut his eyes and forced himself to answer. "Abby..." he muttered, "Say hi to said floozy I was suppose to take out tonight," he said with as much reluctance he could possibly feel. _

_And now, it was Abby's turn to gawk. _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-One Surprise After Another-

The first thing she said was - "Are you _serious_?"

Because honestly, she couldn't be any more incredulous at that moment. Her voice showed it obviously enough...

When no one made a move to say others - as Kagome was _still_ snickering her head off and McGee took to staring at the floor with _such_ intensity that it almost seemed he wanted to just melt to the floor, disappear, and be _done_ with it - Abby cringed as the full weight of realizing her actions hit her like a good few thousands of bricks.

"_Oh_ _shit_..." she muttered under her breath.

That was the most prominent thought at the forefront of her mind, followed closely by 'I _can't believe I said that'_, _'they must totally hate me right now'_ and _'idiot, idiot, __**id-i-ot'**_.

Kagome on the other hand brushed it off, not insulted in the least as she wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders, still laughing like a fool. "No, no it's fine Abs!" At the goth's skeptical and shameful look, Kagome just shook her head. "Really!" she assured her, grinning now.

Abby turned to McGee and gave him an apologetic look to which he shrugged off.

"Ah, no need to say sorry to me Abs..." '_I wasn't the one called a floozy...'_ hung in the air and they all heard it, though McGee wasn't nearly rude or mean enough to say it and rub it in her face.

Kagome still shot him an evil look to rebuke him anyways.

Abby sighed depressed nonetheless. "Still, I feel really bad! I mean, you know I love you Kagome! And I know you're the farthest thing there _is_ to a crazy floozy!"

"Well, maybe not the 'crazy' part..." Kagome joked, trying to lighten the mood. When Abby still look awkward about the whole ordeal, Kagome shot McGee a look to help.

He promptly shot her a helpless, panicking one that basically said _'I don't know what to do!'_

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _'Do. Something.'_ she mouthed sharply, her eyes daring him to do otherwise.

It had him biting his lip before stepping forward reluctantly. "It's really okay Abs...I know my track record with girls isn't great, and those that I have met online," he winced at Kagome's gaping shocked expression, but went on regardless, "- pretty much screwed me over, so why would this be any different, right? I'm happy you care enough to worry..."

Abby's head shot up. "Of course I'd worry about you Timmy! You're like my best friend!"

Kagome was still reeling on the whole ''meeting girls online" part...

McGee groaned, seeing her thoughtful look of surprise crossed with disbelief. "God, I should have known. If you want to make that rain check permanent, I understand..." he muttered unhappily, one step away from pouting.

Kagome blinked up at him, eyes frantic. "What? _No!_" she blurted out, before blinking again and looking away. Clearing up her throat nervously, she looked back up at him and his surprised and relieved face. "It's just... it's hard to imagine you actually _needing_ to go online for that. I mean, it's not like your horribly unattractive or a complete stiff. You're..." she trailed off, embarrassed once she remembered they weren't exactly _alone_ in the room.

"Yeah..." She cleared her throat sheepishly.

Abby stood there, grinning crazily. But then she remembered something.

0

Wait, _suppose to? Rain check?_ She blinked at the two. "Wait, are you saying your date is off tonight?" she asked, concerned.

The two others looked at her before sharing a look. Kagome's gaze dropped to the ground, remembering and instantly feeling guilty about playing around when her partner's downstairs on a slab...

McGee explained. "We have a case..." McGee trailed off, unsure how to go about this.

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Obviously, and it has something to do with the FBI or Kagome wouldn't be...here..." Her eyebrows furrowed once she caught eye if Kagome's depressing state before realization hit her like a semi-truck.

Her eyes quickly flickered over to McGee. "Oh no, oh my God. You're talking about Kaci's case? The guy with her, her boyfriend...he isn't?" she was almost afraid to ask.

One look at McGee's sad face told it all. It was even worse when he mouthed the one word Abby hoped he wouldn't - 'partner'. "Oh God, Kagome..." she murmured, practically running towards Kagome to engulf her in a huge, comforting hug.

"I'm _so_ sorry sweetie!" she whispered solemnly. "It just _sucks_, like really, really, horribly and absolutely _sucks_ when this happens. I _hate_ it..."

Kagome returned the hug, patting Abby's back gratefully. "Yeah...I do too. Trace was a really good man and a great partner. He'll be missed so much."

Biting her lip, Abby pulled back and looked between the FBI agent and the NCIS one. "So, you guys came down here for a reason, right?" she inquired. "Anything you need me to do, it's done," she told them.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I came down to tell you that since NCIS and FBI are working this case levelly, it was decided that we should also have our forensic scientists work together too. Is that alright with you?"

Abby bit her lip, grimacing. "I mean, yeah, I guess if that's what you want..."

Kagome laughed lightly. "Don't worry, we got a new forensic scientist. Renolds retired a couple years ago."

Abby let out a huge, relieved sigh, laughing sheepishly. "Thank goodness! That old bat was _nutty_! Last time we worked together..." she trailed off suddenly, grimacing again. "Well, it wasn't pretty. Lot's of yelling. Throwing stuff even..."

McGee snorted.

Kagome however chuckled. "Yes, well our new one is much younger than Renolds' seventy years, so he's more down to earth."

Her gaze began dancing wickedly. _'Well, looks a lot younger...' _

"You'll like him, trust me. He's just down your alley, so to speak." At Abby's curious look, she added, "You'll see..."

Abby giggled. "The suspense is _killing_ me..." she joked, before wincing. "Ooh, bad joke, sorry..." she apologized, biting her lip.

Kagome waved her off, shaking her head. "No need to tip toe around me, Abs. I'm sad, guilty, and depressed, sure. That's a natural part of grieving. But I'm also pissed like never before, and I want this jackoff dead with my bullet through his heart," she let her know, the passion and rage churning behind her orbs.

Then it began dissipating as she shook her head once more. "Point of all that was, I'm not going to break," she said, offering a smile meant to relieve her.

Abby smiled softly, understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she murmured. "I think we all do..."

-o-o-o-o-

As soon as the pair of them left, Ziva rose with the intent of putting away some files, which coincidentally belonged in the filing cabinet next to Tony's desk.

She rolled her eyes when she heard an overly obnoxious 'Pst'ing sound. Her first thought was to ignore it.

Too bad Tony was a stubborn thorn in her ass. "_Pst! Pssssst! __**Ziva**__, pssssst!_" Tony went on, his eye twitching when she kept on ignoring him. "_Psssssssssss_-"

She whirled on him, eyes narrowed. "_What_?" she demanded sharply.

Tony flinched back, staring at her with wide eyes. "Geeze, no need to get all worked up about it..."

Ziva took a deep breath, lest she whipped out her knife and slit her partner's throat. "What do you _want_ Tony?" she groaned out resignedly, eager to go back to her desk.

Tony grinned sheepishly as his eyes turned shifty, eyeing Gibbs and Fornell as they conversed with serious expressions by his desk. Figuring that it was safe to talk, he did, "So...Higurashi and _McGoo_?" he prompted, eyebrows raised.

Ziva blinked, somewhat astonished, but deep down she knew she should've known. "You wanted to _gossip_?" she retorted incredulously.

Tony only grinned even wider at her. Scratching his neck nervously at her blank stare, he shrugged. "What? Don't you think it's weird?"

Ziva cocked an eyebrow at him. "You mean that she decided to go out with McGee instead of you? No, not at all..." she taunted him, her brown eyes dancing playfully.

Tony let out a low, mocking laugh. "_Ha. Ha._" His tone was dry. "No, I mean the two of them _together_," he prompted.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "I do not know her as well as you do, Tony. How can I make a proper opinion about it?" she questioned wryly.

Tony scoffed softly, rolling his own eyes. "Oh don't give me that. Look at McDoofus. Then look at _her_. " His stare turned away from her, going vacant. "How in the hell did McGeek nab a hot chick like _her_..." He shook his head. "Hell - what does she see in _him_..."

Ziva smirked, shaking her head. "What does _he_ have that _you_ do not?" she added slyly.

Tony nodded, somewhat paying attention but not really. He stopped in mid-nod, realization dawning across his face and he glared at her. "No!" he denied adamantly. "I just find it _weird_, that's all."

An amused smirk spread slowly across her face. "That is what is bothering you. She is..." she paused, unsure before continuing. "The one that went away, no?" she questioned, eyebrows furrowed, before shaking her head. "_That does not sound right...,_" she muttered under her breath.

Tony snorted, snickering when she sent him a sharp stare. "First of all, it's 'the one that got away'," and his lips twitched at her almost inaudible huff. He grinned for almost a second, before frowning once he remembered his next words. "Second of all, _no_ she's _not_."

Ziva shook an exasperated head at him. "Why can you not just be happy for McGee?"

Tony leaned back, tossing his arms behind the back of his head. "I _am_ happy for McGoo...I'm _ecstatic_." His sarcastic tone said otherwise.

Ziva sighed, getting impatient at her partner's behavior. "I do not understand you sometimes Tony. I do not see the problem here."

Tony groaned quietly, making sure to keep the sound to a minimum around the two senior agents. "The problem is that it just doesn't make any sense!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

It made Ziva sniff in incredulity. "And now you are being _childish_. McGee has obviously found a decent, young woman to date. Someone who is _not_ abnormal. Be happy for him and be _done_ with it," she almost pleaded, exasperated.

A snort from across the bullpen interrupted their conversation. The two of them turned to see Fornell chuckling wryly and they flushed nervously at being caught _gossiping_.

Well, Tony looked nervous, seeing Gibbs stare at him with that indifferent stare of hid that just crept him out. Ziva looked mildly miffed on the other hand, particularly at Tony for dragging her into the conversation in the first place.

Fornell shook his head in an exasperatingly wry manner. "David, trust me when I say, Higurashi is nothing _but_ abnormal..." he muttered, reluctantly remembering her _unique_ abilities.

The two younger agents shared a puzzled look, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tony inquired, curious to learn something about the seemingly fiery and at times, composed, FBI agent. Even Gibbs looked a bit interested.

However, Fornell only shook his head, intent on keeping their secret, _secret_. "Just that you

don't know her anywhere near enough to classify her as _'normal'_..." he retorted mysteriously.

Seeing as the conversation would go no further on _that_ particular topic, Gibbs sent a sharp stare to his remaining two agents. "So, are you two gonna keep on gossiping like a couple of schoolgirls, or are you actually gonna get some work done around here?" he said in that authoritative, dry tone of his.

"Yes, Boss." The two snapped to attention, Ziva returning to her desk as calmly as ever while Tony all but rushed to get back to his computer, pretending to type to seem like he was actually doing work.

Fornell chuckled wryly as Gibbs sent him a smirk with a hint of amusement.

God, did they love their jobs...

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome and McGee walked back into the bullpen, going their separate ways as McGee went to his desk, while Kagome moved over to Fornell, who was standing by Gibbs and his desk.

At her approach, Fornell spoke to her. "We're heading out tomorrow to take a look at the crime scene. You, me, and Kitsunto; we'll try looking for things _they_ might have missed," he informed her, a hidden meaning behind his words.

Gibbs snorted a little, as the rest of the team either glared or sent dry stares.

Kagome was the only one who _fully_ understood Fornell though. "Of course."

-o-o-o-o-

As they made their way to their agency issued vehicle, Fornell glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.

"Call him," he allowed, once away from the prying lens of the dozens of cameras dotting NCIS HQ and its agents.

Without looking at him she nodded, fishing out her phone and dialing. After a few rings, the phone was picked up. Kagome rolled her eyes at the sound of metal music blaring into her ear. "Kitsunto? It's Higurashi. We have a case for you..." she told him carefully.

She could practically _hear_ the grin on his face. _"Finally! Something __**interesting**__ to do!"_

Kagome frowned unhappily. "Don't get too excited; this one hits close to home. You'll be working with the forensic scientist from NCIS," she muttered.

An interested sound made it's way through the receiver._ "No way! Renolds told me about her! Isn't she the goth!"_

Kagome let out a patient sigh, but couldn't help but feel a tidbit of amusement. "Yes, she is..."

A chuckle bubbled through the man's throat. _"This is gonna be __**awesome**__..."_ he exclaimed, but then trailed off with an odd note to it.

A pause. _"Wait...you said 'hit home'..."_ Kagome winced, waiting for it. _"Oh kami...Kagome...__**who**__?"_ he demanded concernedly.

Kagome's eyes clenched shut. "Trace, Ship...It was Trace," she mumbled despondently.

Another pause. _"I'll get right on it."_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 2,346

_Lol, sooo Shippo is the FBI's forensic scientist lol. Now imagine Abby and him working together lmfaoo. Hilarity will ensue hahah XDD. _

_Anyways, how'd you like this chappy? Not really a lot of action being done in this chapter, but things start to roll in the next one when Fornell, Kagome, and Shippo check out the crime scene._

_This is my Christmas present to all of you faithful readers! I'm doing a mass update. I'm updating this, obviously, and all of my three other NCIS x-overs, '__**Reality and Truth**__', __**'Twisted Workouts**__', and __**'Questionable Ties**__'. As well as posting up lots of prologues for my story ideas! Lol. Check em out guys!_

_Hope you all enjoyed this, have a Merry Christmas to you all who celebrate it, and a Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Holidays for all those others! ^^ _

_Till next time!_

_RainLilyXD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**cloverski9114, FallIntoAHellCalledLove, Haru Inuzuka, AzalynAngel, Ayjah, KagomeXHinataLUVA, MoonlitCries, Vampire Miko 159, jesswolf22, Karen, Dark Priestess**

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, yeah. And uhh, I haven't really been working on SC for a while now, so I'm gonna try and focus on that ^^ I already have some written out! XDD Talk to you later, and again, Merry Christmas! ^^

**FairyTales13- **Well, you didn't really _meet _their Forensic Scientist just yet, but next chapter you will! XD Lol, thanks! Glad you liked it so much! ^^

**fierynightangel- **lmfaoo, I loved writing that part! Abby was just going on, and on, and _on_! And so innocently too haha! Thanks! ^^

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **XDD thanks! ^^

**rspringb- **Lol, well guess what! I did _just _that! Hahah, hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	6. Ch 5: Flashbacks and Funny Feelings

_Hullo guys! ^^ Merry Christmas to all of you, as well as Happy Holidays! ;) Hope it's a grand one, and I hope this chapter make all of your holidays even better! _

_Really, very sorry for the lack of updates! ^^; I've been distracted by life, college, and well, other stories lol. But I'll try my best to keep this story up and running lol!_

_Anyways, I won't keep you all - Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- **__**As **__**much **__**as **__**I **__**wish **__**I **__**did, **__**I **__**DO **__**NOT **__**own **__**Inuyasha **__**or **__**NCIS, **__**just **__**the **__**plot **__**of **__**this **__**story **__**and **__**any **__**OC**__**'**__**s **__**that **__**happen **__**to **__**pop **__**up!**__**XD**_

* * *

—Twisted Workouts—

* * *

_Previously;_

_A chuckle bubbled through the man's throat. "_This is gonna be **awesome**..._" he exclaimed, but then trailed off with an odd note to it._

_A pause. _"Wait...you said 'hit home'..."_ Kagome winced, waiting for it. _"Oh kami...Kagome...who?"_ he demanded concernedly._

_Kagome's eyes clenched shut. "Trace, Ship...It was Trace," she mumbled despondently._

_Another pause. _"I'll get right on it."

* * *

—Flashbacks and Funny Feelings—

The drive over to the 'Hoover Building' was at first a silent one.

The two agents were too lost in their thoughts, simmering in the death of their comrade finally away from prying eyes.

Things at the NCIS base were too busy for the news to _really _sink in - or at least for Tobias. He had the work to focus on, and the need to find Trace's killer and exact justice took priority over grieving.

The people at NCIS were nice - well, _some _are. But they were branded FBI. No matter how much they sympathized, it was like survival of the fittest, and the two of them were at a disadvantage, being on unfamiliar territory. Competition raged through their veins. There was no question to it.

And _he _couldn't be seen shaken anyways. He couldn't be weak in there, his resolve could not break. Gibbs and himself, they're... somewhat good friends. It was their uncanny similarities that upheld their relationship - even if it was a like-hate one...

But what really made their screwed up friendship work was the mutual respect they held for each other.

Even if he knew Gibbs wasn't the kind of guy to pull the case from under them and take the lead when the FBI, when _he_,had such close connections to the decease, it would still set a precedent. It was all just a matter of fact - he had to keep up appearances.

Even Kagome didn't fully grieve, even in Autopsy.

Speaking of her, Fornell took his eyes off the road long enough to get a glance in of the female agent.

He frowned.

Her blue eyes - usually bright and lively, especially at the chance to beat NCIS at their own game - were dull, almost lifeless.

For over six years he had been working with the young agent, and he actually enjoyed it and he missed it sometimes. It'd been a few years since the team actually broke up.

When they first started, Trace and Kagome were probies under his supervision. He was supposed to train them until they were ready, like usual. But over time after it was time for them to break away from the team, a case every now and then would coincidentally bring them together.

They _did _make a good team after all...

And now, away from the prying or pitying eyes, they could finally grieve; for Trace, for their times working together as a team. They sat in a comfortable silence together, mourning in that way in which both knew the other was feeling a similar pain to their own, and took peace in the fact they weren't alone...

—o—o—o—o—

They only stopped at the FBI HQ long enough for Shippo to slip in the back, settling his things beside him as he buckled in while Fornell stepped on the gas once more.

They weren't going to wait until the next morning, like they said they were. Knowing NCIS, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if they decided to pop up unannounced.

And for this to be done, they _needed_ privacy. And besides, the sooner they get there, the fresher the remnants of the murder.

And for Kagome, the fresher, the better.

Kagome glanced up at the rear view at Shippo's reflection, sapphire locking with emerald. "Got everything?" she asked softly, voice somber.

Shippo nodded seriously, lips a thin line. "Yep. I hacked into Trace's phone service. I got into the GPS system, thankfully it saves it data for a week before trashing it. They weren't actually killed at Quantico."

Fornell's eyes joined Kagome's looking in the review, gray eyebrows furrowing. "What?" he asked sharply, his dark orbs narrowed. "If not there, then where?"

Shippo's eyes shifted to his reflection. "There's a creek that runs along Quantico's training grounds. Across the creek, there's a park which sits behind the Doc Stone shopping center in Stafford County."

They two men noticed how Kagome stiffened. "That makes sense. My vision..." she murmured, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. "Part of it was in a park, but they were being chased before hitting a dead end. It's cloudy, but I just have a feeling it didn't end in the park."

Fornell nodded, thoughtful. "Trace knew you always have a better chance when you take the fight to a more level playing field. A park at night has too many disadvantages - bad lighting, shadows, and too many places a person could hide. Just a place more public would scare offenders off, in lieu of witnesses."

Kagome's jaw clenched. "It didn't seem to matter, in the end," she said bitterly.

Shippo sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back. "What can you expect when facing a demon? Especially when you're human? Gotta say though, I'm impressed he was able to run."

Fornell stared ahead, somber. "He knew what he was up against, and dealt with it how he thought was best."

Kagome hummed dimly, agreeing. "That's just about all you can do..."

—o—o—o—o—

_Flashback – Couple Years Earlier_

"_Damn it," Fornell cursed under his breath as he pounded on the door. "Where the hell is she?"_

_Trace chuckled under his breath. "Sure she's even here? Might've had a late night last night," he murmured wryly._

_Fornell snorted. "Unlikely, but I wouldn't know. I don't make it a habit knowing about my agent's personal lives – unlike **some** people..." he muttered dryly, eyes swiveling to the agent beside him in a pointed gesture. "Besides, I had someone hack into her phone – they traced it here, but she ain't answering."_

_Trace started chuckling at that last bit, but merely shrugged. "I dunno – she **is** pretty cozy with that forensic scientist," he remarked suggestively._

_Fornell turned to him, an eyebrow cocked. "You know that for a fact?" he countered, skeptically. "They seem more like good friends than anything else..." he mused._

"_Fine line between good friends and a good fu-" Trace stopped short at the glare sent his way. "Er, never mind..." he muttered sheepishly._

_Fornell shook his head, letting out a pained sighed. Reaching to his back pockets, he slipped out a small pouch, flipping it open. Pulling two slim pieces of metal, he got working on the door. "Looks like we're breaking in," he muttered in irritation, slipping to two metal rods into the lock._

"_We could always shoot the lock?" Trace suggested amusedly, already knowing the answer before Fornell even paused to glare at him. _

_Shaking his head in exasperation, he turned his attention back to the lock, picking it within the minute. "Here we go," he murmured, straightening before twisting the knob and heading in. _

_Silently, they practically stalked into Kagome's home._

"_Nice place," Trace murmured, impressed. "Not something you see on a FBI's salary..."_

_Fornell only shrugged. "Probably because it's not from an FBI's salary," he muttered, having seen her file before. "You check down the hall that way – I'll go this way," Fornell ordered gruffly, jerking his head to the right._

_Trace shrugged and nodded, shuffling off._

_Fornell's lips twitched as he entered what seemed to be the living room, a flicker of triumph in his gaze when his suspicions were proven correct._

_If Higurashi was here, he didn't want to be the one going into her room and waking her ass up only to be on the receiving end of her screaming bloody murder. That girl had a set of lungs on her that could rival **any** opera singer..._

"_Oh, ho, ho," Fornell heard Trace's voice chuckle out in a sly tenor. "Oh, Fornell!" he called out in a sing-song voice._

_Fornell reigned in the urge to groan. What the hell now?_

_Shaking his head, he left the living room, following down the hall towards the voice. _

"_Looks like I was right – someone's been playing sleepover," Trace said almost giddily as he toed someone's – a male's, to be precise – slacks. _

"_Oh, Christ," Fornell finally gave in the urge to groan lowly. "Trace, grow up and **leave** it. We're here to find Higurashi, not snoop in who she sleeps with," he grumbled. "Find her cell yet?"_

_Trace almost pouted, but saw something that caught his attention. "Actually," he murmured, looking over, eyes narrowing. "Yeah, it's on the nightstand," he muttered, shuffling over. He grabbed it, flipped it open only to see it blinking with its list of missed calls. "Huh," he __muttered, looking around the room. _

_Eyebrows furrowing, he turned back to the nightstand, and pulled open the drawer. "Her piece and badge is still here... so are her keys and wallet..." he muttered, and his muscles tensing. _

_Head snapping up, his eyes locking with Fornell's, whose own gaze sharpened. "Somethings not right," Trace muttered, getting serious now. "If she was here, then she would have picked up. "Forgetting her cell is one thing – but the rest of it? That doesn't make se-"_

_**'Bang!'** _

_The pair froze, eyes widening as **somehow**, the building shook. Their hands instinctively snapped towards their guns, pulling them out._

"_That... sounded like... it came from under the ground..." Trace said slowly, confused. _

_Fornell turned on his heel and strode out the room. "That's because it **did**," he retorted harshly, eyes darting this way and that as he moved through the home, looking for a door that might lead to a basement of sorts. _

_He beelined to the kitchen, wrenching the door on the other side, feet pounding down the steps with Trace not even a foot behind him._

_Apprehension pumped through his veins, suspense hanging heavily in the air. _

_What happened? What was he going to find?_

_Would it be his agent, hurt, but alive and unbearably pissed?_

_Or would this just be a complete misunderstanding, and everything would be okay?_

_Or would he find some bastard who broke into **his** agent's home, standing over her dead body?_

_If it was the last one, someone would be getting a bullet in the forehead – he may be no Gibbs, but they had the same standards – a similar code. _

_No one fucks with his teams and gets away with it._

_But no, when Trace and he got to the bottom of the stairs, **nothing** could prepare him for what he saw._

_Honestly, at first he thought he was dreaming and in some acid-induced nightmare._

_Because the one thing you **do not see** every day was your agent in what looked like a scene ripped off from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'._

_And by that, he meant sparring with swords, and against some mythical looking creature._

_What was even worse was when said mythical creature conjured up a freaking fireball and **threw** it at her, only for some pink shimmering wall to rise up and block it._

_Fornell couldn't take it anymore – and besides, if they stayed any longer, he was sure Trace was going to have an apoplexy. "What the **hell** is going on here?" he demanded in his loudest, authoratative voice._

_All movement stopped as the pair whipped around, eyes widening so much it would have been comical if in another situation. The swords clattered to the ground nosily, and Fornell's eyes narrowed as he noticed something._

_Trace must have noticed too as sense seemed to return – or some, when he began sputtering. _

"_Kitsunto?" Trace blurted out in shock. "What the **fuck**?"_

_Kagome palmed her face. "Oh, **shit**," she moaned as Shippo waved sheepishly._

"_Yeah," Fornell drew out slowly. "I think you have some explaining to do," he drawled out flatly. "For instance – why we had to break into your house when you wouldn't answer your cell, worried that something happened, only to find you playing samurai in your basement with Kitsunto of all people, who looks like-" Fornell paused, searching for the right word, only to realize he couldn't at the moment. "**That.**" _

_Immediately though, Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms. "You didn't **have** to break into my house, y'know," she pointed out, ignoring the rest of his statement like they didn't just walk in on her and Shippo going at it in a magical spar. "Coulda have just used the spare key."_

_Her voice was calm, nonchalant, like nothing was the matter. Actually, no, there was a bit of irritation and indigence evident, as if she was upset they had the gall to pick the lock on her door. _

_Fornell stared at her incredulously – even Shippo was doing the same, but apparently he found it a bit amusing as he was trying to hide a grin. "What spare key," he mono-toned, trying to keep a grip on his sanity. _

_Twitching, Kagome turned to Trace, looking at him flatly. "The one on **your** key-chain."_

_Blinking, realization dawned in Trace's widening eyes. "Oooh, __**that**__ key..."_

—o—o—o—o—

Kagome turned to Shippo curiously. "Can you pick up anything?" she asked quietly.

Shippo looked over at her, shaking his head softly. "Not yet."

Kagome nodded, scanning the area as the three of them, Fornell, Shippo, and herself, strolled through the park.

"Best look by the creek too. Knowing Trace, they'd probably take a moonlight stroll," Fornell muttered with fond exasperation.

Kagome laughed softly, lips twitching. "He always was the romantic..." she murmured sorrowfully.

Shippo snorted and tried to pick up the mood. "Did you know he tried to give _me _advice how to sweep women off their feet? _Me_." His voice was incredulous, but he was grinning in reminisce.

It worked - Kagome snickered. "Probably because I dared him to. Told him you couldn't keep a woman past a one night stand," she laughed. "Said you needed some advice."

An affronted noise of indignation sounded at the back of Shippo's throat as he stared at her in disbelief.

Fornell snorted. "True enough, anyways," he remarked dryly.

Shippo turned his look of disbelief his way. "It's only because I don't bother!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but her eyes were dancing. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that," she muttered wryly.

Shippo sent her a halfhearted glare, but before he could retort, sharp barking sounded out, followed by some shouting.

The trio turned to see a small, white furry dog bounding to them excitedly. A ways behind was a woman, taller than Kagome but shorter than Shippo. She was running after the dog with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Touya! _Touya!_" the woman was shouting, half-exasperated, half-irritated.

Kagome crouched as the dog approached them, and the dog came straight for her, jumping all over her excitedly. Kagome smiled softly, laughing under her breath as she grabbed the dog, petting so it stayed in place.

The woman reached them in less than thirty seconds, tendrils of short red hair that escaped its hold of a ponytail framing her face in a windblown manner. Her flushed cheeks stood out against her fair skinned face, and she was breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Geeze Touya, what's gotten into you?" she muttered under her breath, shaking her head as she jogged up. She looked over at Kagome, offering an apologetic yet grateful smile after she grabbed her dog's leash. "Sorry bout that ma'm – we were playing and all of a sudden, she bolted," she explained sheepishly. "Thanks for catching her, by the way," she added as an afterthought.

Kagome shook her head, giving a small smile. "It's no problem – she's a beautiful dog by the way. Very energetic," she mused wryly.

The woman snorted. "Maybe a little _too_energetic," she murmured, rolling her eyes. But then she stopped, eyes landing on their badges. Curiosity flashed in her blue eyes. "Oh, you're investigators?"

Kagome and Fornell nodded, and they watched as the woman pursed her lips pensively. "I heard about the double homicides," she murmured solemnly, shaking her head. "My husband's in the Army, but ..."

The woman shifted uncertainty, looking over to the span of trees nearby.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed., "Do you know anything?" she asked curiously.

The woman paused slightly, before shaking her head. "No, not really. Just..." she trailed off, scanning the trees again and shivering a little.

Which was curious, considering it wasn't cold at all.

Kagome stepped closer, intrigued. "Ma'am?" she murmured questionably.

The woman's head snapped to her, and she bit her lip, her eyes flickering to the other two men.

Kagome understood instantly. She shot the two men a meaningful look.

Shippo and Fornell shared a look and shrugged. "We'll keep going that way, see if we can spot anything," Fornell mumbled.

Kagome shot them a thankful glance, and turned back to the redhead, waiting patiently.

A dazed look overcame the woman's eyes, "Just that... something's happened. Or maybe it's happening... And there's someone after..." and she shook her head suddenly, bringing her out of her reverie. "Sorry, you must think I'm loony," she said with a little laugh.

Kagome shook her head firmly. "Not at all. Here," Kagome dug into her pocket and handed the woman a card. "If you think of anything – anything at all, just ring me up, 'kay? My name's Special Agent, Kagome Higurashi."

The woman nodded, taking the card with a smile. "Thank you, Special Agent Higurashi. I'm Amanda. Good luck in catching whoever you're looking for," she murmured, with one last glance into the forest.

Kagome smiled back. "Take care Amanda."

As Kagome watched Amanda go, eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

Why was it that... she felt something? Like a spark, in the back of her head.

"Kagome...?"

The sound of her name brought her out of her musing, and she turned to Shippo, who shot her a questioning glance between her and the woman walking away.

"What was that?" Shippo wondered, peering after the redhead.

"You know," Kagome murmured, glancing at Shippo. "I'm not too sure just yet... I have this feeling though, that..."

"That?" Shippo prompted, eyebrows furrowed.

Kagome shut her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. "That there's something about her, and that this won't be the last time I see her," she said slowly, thoughtfully.

Shippo ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I sensed something about her too – dunno what it means though," he muttered thoughtfully.

Eyes widening, Kagome turned to him, startled. "You too?" she remarked.

She received a nod in return. "She's human, that much I'm sure of, but... there was an air of something that I can't decipher, something different."

Silence fell between them, before Kagome sighed, running a ragged hand through her hair. "We'll figure it out later – we have a murder to investigate and a demon to ash," she muttered darkly, turning on her heel.

Shippo followed a moment later, with a concerned gaze after Kagome.

* * *

Words- 3,088

_Hmm, and that's how Fornell and Trace stumbled onto Kagome and Shippo's little secret haha. _

_Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas/Present! ^^ _

_And a big, big, humongous thanks to **ArmyWife22079 **for giving me tips and helping me and offering suggestions and ideas lol! This story practically runs on the info she feeds me on the DC area haha! She's so awesome, she even gets to make a cameo in here haha XD (At least, I think that's what it's called. Avatar? Or her own character? Lol)_

_Anyways, __how'd __you __like __the __chappy?__ You get a little more background on everyone, and things are progressing in the plot, albeit slowly lol._

_Till __next __time!_

_RainLilyXD_

* * *

—**Reviews—**

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**fierynightangel, Ayjah, Faith, EternityInYourArms, Azumigurl, ShiTsukisama, Anonymoose13, kits-hold-their-tears, autobotgirl4ever, grimmich, janey-in-a-bottle, Sacred Miko Hime, gemava **

**Reads-way-2-much- **Lol! Don't feel that way, it's ok! ^^ And in any case, I feel like an ass for not updating for like a year so I guess we're even? Haha ^^;

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lol, thanks! ^^ I'll welcome any ideas of yours with open arms ;) Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^ Merry Christmas! XD

**Jill- **Awhh, omg, thank you! That means a lot to hear! :) You're way to nice! Well, I hope you have a very happy holiday season, and that you enjoyed the chapter! ^^

**Sable Scribe- **'snickers evilly' A Ship/Abby pairing? Hmm, guess we'll find out, eh? ;3

**Blackmoon OniOokami- **Awh, I'm sorry for making you cry lol! I mean, yeah, I meant to make it kinda, sorta sad lol, but still ^^; And awh, thanks! XD It's such a relief I'm doing justice by the NCIS and Inuyasha characters lol! Hmm, not too sure if I'll be having Sesshy or, Inu-baka lol, coming in. Sesshy has a better chance though – I always love bringing him into fics, so much fun! ^^ Glad you're enjoying the fic! Hope you liked the chappy and Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
